


First date.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	First date.

"Lijah?"

Klaus yawned slightly as he played with the other man's fingers, giving him the occasional kiss. Today had been their first official date, just them, no one else around and he couldn't be happier. The boat was quiet and Elijah was so warm, they'd watched the sunrise that morning and now it was going down. 

"Mm?"

"Thank you for this, I love you."

"I love you too Niklaus." Elijah smiled, gently moving Klaus's lips back to his once more.


End file.
